In Her Corner
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Jyn gets drunk in Vegas and when she finds herself in need of a designated driver, Cassian is there to help.
1. A Bit Drunk

Jyn squealed in laughter as she stumbled around to find a taxi. However, her champagne addled mind hadn't seen fit to stop her legs from moving and she nearly got hit by a car in the middle of the road.

Before she was hit, a pair of strong, muscular arms came around her and pulled her out of the way. A loud "Oomph!" left her lips once she fell back against her savior's chest. "Wow! That was a close one!"

The man behind her grunted and helped her stand. "You really shouldn't be this drunk and wondering around outside. Did you lose track of your friends?"

Jyn licked her lips and shook her head slowly, turning to look at him. "No, I'm here by my...self." She stilled and felt a bit sober just by resting her eyes upon him. He was taller than she was, had beautiful brown eyes, a days growth of a mustache and beard - and she didn't even like facial hair on men, but _damn_ , he made it look good.

By the sound of his accented voice, she guessed that her mystery man was Hispanic and he was older than she was, perhaps by a handful of years. "Oh, you're a hottie," she tittered and clung to his shirt, burying her head on his chest.

A light flush appeared on Cassian's cheeks. He awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Uh, thank you, miss."

"Mm, call me Jyn." She nuzzled his neck with her nose and signed contentedly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Cassian."

At first, Cassian thought he should call her a taxi and send her on her way, but he had no idea if the driver would assist her to get back to her place. "Can you tell me where you're staying?"

The petite woman mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

She lifted her head. "The Stardust Hotel."

Oh. What was a lucky coincidence. She was staying at the same hotel Cassian was currently in. He should give her a ride home in his car. After all, he was heading back to the hotel anyway, so it's not like he'd be going out of his way.

"Alright, Jyn. I'll take you. We're both actually staying at the same place, so this will be a one way trip."

"Really? A handsome guy saves my life and we rent a room from the same hotel. Maybe it's fate." She grinned at him and lessened the grip she had on his shirt. The shade of green in her eyes was mesmerizing and Cassian mused on what it would be like to have those magnificent eyes gazing at him in love.

Then he shook his head and frowned. _What a strange thought._ He didn't even know the woman! "Yeah, uh, here. I'll help you to my car." Cassian took Jyn's arm and walked the short distance to his 2012 Toyota Camry.

"Could I sit up front with you?"

That was a surprise, but Cassian said, "Yeah. That'll be fine." He opened the passenger door, making sure that she wouldn't hit her head as she crouched to get inside and sit on the seat.

In a few moments, the car was moving along the road and he glanced at his drunk and sleepy passenger. Jyn kicked her shoes off and lie on her side, silently watching him with those beautiful green eyes.

"Do you live in Vegas?"

"Yeah. Been here for three years, as a matter of fact."

"Then how come you're staying at a hotel?"

"The apartment above me accidentally overflowed their tub and it caused a lot of damage. So I'm at the Stardust until my place gets fixed."

"That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. Did any of your things get ruined?"

"Just my bed since it was below the spot where the other apartment bathroom was, but other than that, my stuff wasn't destroyed."

"Well, that's good."

"Mmhm. It could have been worse." Cassian glanced at her. "And what about you? You're not from Vegas, are you?"

"Nope. I live in Texas, but decided to come down here and see what the infamous sin city is like. I even saved up for it."

"And what do you think so far?"

Jyn smiled mischievously and cupped her cheek. "It's very fun, but I like the people even more." Her eyes were gazing at him when she said that and he bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to change the subject.

"What made you decide to come to Vegas alone?"

"Well, my best friend couldn't come because she just gave birth a month ago and my other friends were already busy. So I figured that I'd just have an adventure by my lonesome." There was a sigh at the end of her sentence that didn't escape Cassian's attention.

"But you **are** lonely, though."

"...yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had fun yesterday and today, but it's different when there's no one around to share those experiences with."

"I understand that perfectly. I felt the same way when I first moved to Vegas. I knew no one here and it took a while for me to develop friendships."

"Cultivating new relationships is always awkward, but after the formality part is over, it gets easier." Jyn wanted to say more, but her eyes were getting pretty heavy, so she let them close and relaxed her body on the comfortable seat.

As he drove, Cassian glanced at the woman next to him in curiosity. He wondered if she had a lover back home at Texas. Hopefully not because he felt a sort of kinship with her as well as an attraction.

When they reached the Stardust Hotel, Cassian put his arm around Jyn and helped her walk through the hall to her room. Once there, he unlocked the door and turned to her, but she seemed to have fallen asleep standing up.

He chuckled lightly and took her in his arms, bridal style, carrying her inside.

The front door closed and that woke Jyn up. She recognized the surroundings and pointed forward. "Um, my bedroom is-"

"Down the hall and to the right."

"How did you know?"

"My room has the same layout." Cassian used his hip to push her bedroom door open and he gently placed her on the mattress. "Do you think you'll be alright by yourself?"

Jyn's eyes sparkled. "Are you offering to stay and help me undress?"

"What? No! I would never do that!" His face grew a bit red.

"Tsk. Too bad. We would've had a lot of fun, but I'm still feeling my buzz and I'd rather sleep it off. Maybe we can try that tomorrow instead."

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'd like to thank you properly for bringing me here, and since we're both in the same hotel, I might as well take advantage of your familiarity of the city. That is, unless you'd rather not show me around..."

Cassian shook his head emphatically. "Oh, I'd definitely like to show you around. And since I know some of the best sights in Vegas, I can promise you that we'd have a very enjoyable evening."

"I'm counting on it. And your girlfriend won't mind you spending the day with a strange woman?" Jyn was obviously digging for information and not even trying to be coy about it, but that was fine for Cassian because that meant she was interested.

"Seeing as how I don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't matter who I spend my day with...but you already knew that."

"I suspected, but I just wanted to make sure. I have a policy about wining and dining a taken man. I'm pretty relieved you are free, though, because now, I can do this." Jyn slid her hand up his arm seductively and pressed her mouth to his.

The kiss was intense and passionate with the heady taste of alcohol filling Cassian's senses. He cupped the back of her head and dug a hand into her brown locks. Jyn nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to open it so she could slip her tongue inside.

A few more seconds of that and Jyn pulled back, breathing heavily. Her eyes sparkled again as she fixed the collar of his shirt, nails brushing his stubble. "Come pick me up at eight thirty. We'll have breakfast and then, you can show me around. You up for it?"

Cassian grazed her cheek with his fingertips, smoothing the skin with care. Then he took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, eliciting a soft sigh from her. "It's a date."

When he left the room, Jyn shrugged out of her dress and threw herself on the bed, a smile on her lips. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Just Sober Enough

Jyn moaned and rolled over on the mattress beneath her, promptly falling to the floor. "Ow." She rubbed her head and winced, feeling the unfortunate side effects of too much alcohol. Luckily, it was not a splitting headache she felt, but it was still annoying.

She sat up and looked around. Her dress had been tossed on the ground and she had slept in her bra and panties. "Huh, I really must have been out of it." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, groaning in relief when her breasts came free from the restricting fabric.

The relief was short-lived because when a woman sleeps with a bra on, it tends to cause her great discomfort. And that was what Jyn was experiencing at the moment. She rubbed her breasts with her hands in an effort to massage some of the pain away. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Jyn? Are you awake?"

 _Oh._ Whoever was behind the door had quite a sexy accent. Even though she was still in pain from imbibing too much liquor the previous night before, Jyn smiled a bit and slowly stood to her feet. Maybe she'd had a rendezvous with some handsome guy last night and he wanted to reconnect?

It could be that Jyn was over exaggerating, but why else would a man knock at her door at eight twenty-six in the morning?

The voice called again, followed by another knock. "Hello? Are you up?"

"Uh, yes! I'm awake. Just give me a second. Have to get dressed." Jyn grabbed a tank top, a pair of shorts and hurriedly ran a hand through her tousled hair. In record time, her clothes were on and she did a sixty second brushing of her teeth. Then she went to the door, unlocked it and stared at the man in front of her.

And what a man he was. Handsome and Latino, with a couple of days beard growth and kind eyes that were tinged with kindness, anxiety and something else Jyn couldn't recognise.

"Cassian."

That name left her mouth before she could stop it.

The man - Cassian - smiled tentatively. "Well, I didn't expect you to remember that. Is everything else from last night a blur?"

Jyn closed her eyes briefly and recalled someone giving her a ride home, being picked up and carried to her bedroom, a passionate kiss. She touched her lips and opened her eyes to look at him again, motioning for him to come inside. "No, but there are some very pleasant fragments. I'm guessing that we didn't sleep together?"

"No. We, uh, we didn't." There was a slight colouring to Cassian's cheeks, which made Jyn smirk.

"Well, that's too bad. I bet we could have had a lot of fun...but I won't dismiss any future possibility of it happening." Her eyes sparkled in mischief and a glimmer of warmth ran through her when Cassian turned his head towards her and licked his lips.

Whether he did it consciously or subconsciously, it was **incredibly** arousing.

Instead of address the highly suggestive comment, Cassian said, "You wanted us to have breakfast together and then, I promised to show you around the city."

"Because you...live here?" Her brain was still foggy, but bits and pieces of the previous night were easier to access now that Cassian stood before her.

"That's right. For three years now. I'm actually a waiter at the Stardust Hotel's restaurant here and I also entertain a little."

"Really? I don't doubt it. With a deep, soulful voice like that, I'm sure you have a lot of fans."

He snorted. "Too many for my liking."

"You shy in front of crowds?"

"No, I got over that a long time ago, but it's different when you have hoards of women breathing down my neck or trying to get in my pants every time I perform. It can be a hassle sometimes."

Jyn bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward for blatantly mentioning having sex with him. "Um, I-"

Cassian raised his hand in the air and waved to dismiss the apology that was on her lips. "Please, don't worry about it. You haven't even heard me sing, so you're not exactly a fangirl."

"Mmm, I **am** a big fan of your voice, though. It's sexy." Okay, maybe she was coming on a bit strong, but Jyn had never been the kind of woman who played games or was afraid to express her feelings and desires. She was always honest and laid her cards on the table when she dealt with people.

Sure, it could sometimes intimidate the hell out of them, but that was part of the fun.

Cassian smiled sheepishly and rubbed his arm, looking a bit nervous.

Jyn bit her lip and motioned for him to sit on the sofa. "So, I said we'd have breakfast together, did I?"

"Yes, but it was a silly thing for me to agree to that. I mean, you were drunk after all. Even if you hadn't been, we're still strangers."

"True, but surely you've heard the old adage, a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet?"

Cassian couldn't stop himself from smiling then. "That's actually one of my favourite phrases."

"Ah, great minds think alike then, because it's one of mine as well. Perhaps our meeting was fate? We like the same phrase, you saved me from becoming reduced to a nasty blood stain on the street. Can't be coincidence."

"So you still want to do this?"

"Of course! I've enjoyed Vegas so far, but I have to admit, I'm kind of lonely for company."

"You...you actually told me that last night."

"Really? Hm, I must have felt safe with you, then."

"I guess so."

Jyn smiled at Cassian and for a few seconds, she watched him carefully, unsure of whether she should kiss him or not. The hair above his upper lip made him look very appealing and eventually, she went for it, pressing her lips to his.

For a moment, he was very still, then his hands moved up to grasp her shoulders and tilt her head back. This action made their shared kiss deeper and more passionate and Jyn's toes curled as feelings of desire rushed through her.

When they moved apart to get some air, Cassian's stomach growled and they both laughed at the sound.

"Well, I suppose I _should_ call for breakfast now since you're obviously starving."

"I agree," he murmured, stroking her elbow with his thumb. "Breakfast and I'll give you a tour like I promised."

Jyn smiled and nipped at his chin. "Mm, yes. Although, I can't promise that I won't misbehave when you show me around."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."


End file.
